A fairy's rescue
by bloodysauce
Summary: Starts from the end of Season 3 final episode. What if Eric didn't manage to escape quite so easily? As soon as Bill tells Sookie that Eric is gone, her only thought is to find him. Adult content.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. All characters belong to CH & AB

Chapter 1

Sookie lay on her bed and stared at the stars. So much seemed to have happened. Eric hadn't betrayed her, he had been willing to die for her. She smiled at herself, trying to imagine what he had felt when she'd ran outside, used her powers, which were still a complete mystery to her, and pulled him into Fangtasia. And then her face flushed and her body ached as she recalled rushing her bleeding wrist to his mouth, and she remembered his grip, whilst he moaned and sucked at her. She told herself to stop thinking of him, but it was too hard. She tried to rationalise how much she enjoyed him feeding off her, but she knew that, had they been alone, she would have been moaning too.

Then she thought a little further back: in his office. He had practically swept down on her, and after the smallest show at fighting him off she had been pulling him in as close as she could get within seconds. Something had taken control of her; his arms felt too good wrapped around her back, pulling her neck closer. He was so strong and looked so hungry.

And you loved it, she warned herself.

Why was she feeling like this? Stop it Sook, she told herself. But lately she had been finding the dreams harder to forget or fight. Many nights she had fallen asleep hoping he might visit her; they didn't hurt anyone anyhow and they made her wake up in the best mood. But she had started to wonder what it would really be like...

Then the doorbell rang. She had rescinded all vampire invites tonight, and she didn't rush to the door. Vampires don't even feel the cold, and time is so inconsequential... still, in the mood she was in, it was nice to make them wait a bit.

It was Bill. He edged into the house and the frustration and anger emanating from him chilled Sookie. He sat still for a few seconds and she stared at with, cold and glaring.

'Russell is gone'

'Thank God for small favours', Sookie smirked, still angry.

'Eric too', he added.

Maybe six months ago she would have sighed with relief, but the words hit her so hard and now she struggled to breathe.

'Eric... why?', she whispered. And she couldn't hear anything else coming from Bill's mouth. Blood began to beat in her ears and she felt dizzy, sick. He couldn't be gone. She couldn't bare the thought of not being near him again.

As Sookie tried to collect herself, slowly Bill's expression and words came into focus again.

'I would do anything to keep you safe'.

Keep me safe? I felt anything but safe now, thought Sookie. I feel scared and anxious and the most lonely pain and dread. Shouldn't I be relieved that Eric is gone?

At this point even her head was telling her no: Eric has done many things to hurt me, she thought, but he's never betrayed me: tricked me, yes, but hadn't I secretly enjoyed drinking him? Ever since my first taste of him, deep down I knew I would never find pleasure in taking anyone else, including Bill. But it had taken so long to acknowledge it. The truth was: she enjoyed being bound to him.

Sookie's blood began to boil. How dare Bill take control like this. He felt her connection with Eric and was insanely jealous. She had loved Bill, but had been beginning to see the cracks and flaws in their relationship for months. But now wasn't the time to worry about him. She had to get to Eric, she promised herself. She wouldn't let herself believe he had met the true death; and could not believe that Bill had been able to overcome him.

All of these thoughts swept though Sookie in a few seconds. Then, breathing hard she demanded, 'Bill, where is he?'.

'Who?'

'Eric' she screamed exasperated and distraught.

His face screwed up, bitterness and hatred marking every line. 'Why does this concern you Sookie? You are too good natured - he had nothing to do with you or I, or us...' but he was interrupted by a cry of both anger and pain from Sookie's whole body, and he could feel her blood calling to Eric. And knew that he was calling her also. Even cemented in, his blood was stronger. Her eyes looked glazed and he wondered if he should constrain her. But he could not contain her for long, and Eric would remain buried for as long as she lived, always calling her to save him. And he knew Sookie well enough not to underestimate her at least. And he had lied to her so much. He began to feel truly helpless and his bloody tears began to fall.

'He's buried in ten feet of concrete at the Alcide's construction yard at the new housing estate just outside Shreveport.' He finally confessed, deflated.

She grabbed her keys and ran for the door. He was there before her and held her arms.

'Sookie, don't go, please?' he begged.

'Bill, I have to, I'm sorry this is hurting you, but get out of my way. And do not follow me'.

As she ran to her car she repeated her wish, 'please let me find Eric, please let me find Eric'. And then she vanished leaving a golden dust falling to the earth. Bill roared, knowing it would take him forty minutes to get to the construction sight and by then the sun would be up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trapped within concrete, all Eric's senses had deadened. His body seemed to have shut down, his eyes fastened light tight. Petrified, he was alone with his thoughts - his body locked tight. Worries and frustration were maddening him; he had no idea how to escape and for the first time in his alive and undead lives, he was alone, hopeless and afraid. He was afraid of his own thoughts. Mainly just one. Pam, if she survived Bill Compton's inevitable attack, would manage his estate and would be waiting for him, and no doubt searching for him, for centuries; however long it took, she would be there waiting. But Sookie: if he failed to escape in the next few decades, anything could happen to her, and even if she lived happily, he would never know; he would miss it all. He had longed, even if it must be from a distance, to be near her until the end. Her blood was still singing throughout him. He could feel her; and his undead heart shook with longing. He could happily wait another millennium and preoccupy himself with thoughts of her: if it was all that was left to him, he would imagine a hundred lifetimes they could have shared, over and over. He would feel her end he was sure. Although they had shared little blood, their bond was strong; stronger than it should have been if only caused by the blood. But he knew it was more.

Then there was his anger. How had he let Bill Compton trap him this way? It must have been the distraction of seeing Godric; and where the hell was his maker now? Rage flooded his thoughts. He would take his time with Bill; who would be hunted and played with. Or perhaps just buried, in silver.

And then the rage subsided. For nothing angered him more than being away from her. How could a human affect him so much? Eric consoled himself with the knowledge that she was part Fae at least. He thought back to their kiss in his office. Only yesterday. He had had no time to reflect on her reciprocation. Plenty of time now, he mused. He knew that she would resist, but knew he couldn't meet the true death without it, so had forced it; and it had worked. She seemed to melt under his touch in seconds, and she held him as hard as he had her. Hearing her slight sighs and moans had sent him crazy. If not encased in concrete, he would have been aching and hard. But as he was, his mind was on fire, pleading for her. And then he snapped and allowed himself to fantasise.

_Fantasy_

_Eric is watching Sookie sleep, and can feel that her dreams feature him, from the blood bond. Unwittingly, her blood is calling to him and is reaching out to him. Her lips part slightly and she inhales, and mouths, 'Eric'. Her back arches and he cannot control himself. In an instant he is at her side, and lightly sweeps his fingertips along her arching back and she exhales sharply, almost purring. Her eyes flutter, and he is so tense. Unsure whether he should stay or not, unsure whether he can leave now. With all his strength he lifts himself off the bed, planning to leave. But Sookie, somewhere between consciousness and sleep grabs his wrist tightly. 'Stay, please stay' she pleads. And he melts. Eric falls onto the bed, wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her close. Damn her, he curses his own feeling and need. Sookie fits into him perfectly, their legs tangle and she curves around him as he reaches around her, pulling her closer. He steadies himself. What if she wakes up? What will she do? Stake me probably, he smiles. But her moans ensnare him and at this moment, he could meet the true death, content. _

_And then Sookie's heartbeat changes, and Eric knows she is awake. He can feel her panic, but decide to keep her eyes closed. She doesn't want me to know she's awake, he thinks. And she is still arching into him. Her body temperature rises and she lifts her head and rests it on his collarbone, and slowly her lips start to move on his skin, and his skin is burning. Her tongue laps out and she sighs. Keep calm, Eric warns himself. But as her tongue, mouth, body edge up towards his neck he hardens, tight in his trousers, and she moans feeling him, and pushes herself onto him. Shaking, his fingertips stroke her sides, up towards her breast. Both getting hotter, and breathing harder, he brings his head down and parts his lips, dry and waiting, and she, now fully awake, still with her eyes closed, reaches up at touches his lips with hers. And suddenly her eyes are open wide. She looks shocked. But then she moves her hands firmly up his chest, up his neck, into his hair and slams her mouth to his. Eric whispers, 'Sookie', and she moans loudly. She doesn't care who hears. Then she stops, looks into his eyes, and whispers, 'don't stop'.. _

Eric's blood is throbbing in his head, begging for her touch, and knowing he will never have it again.

And then, suddenly, he feels her close-by and his insides roar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sookie woke as the sun began to rise. She was on a construction site, and she could feel _him_, somewhere. The sun was quickly warming her and she felt calmer knowing she would find him somehow.

But how? She asked herself. What the hell am I meant to do?

You've just teleported, or god knows what, yourself to this place. She told herself, as she fought to muster up the hope and energy she knew she had to find and use. Her powers seemed to always come to hand when she needed them most; whenever her emotions were running high or she was in trouble, as if feeding off her energy; so she had to use them.

Telling herself to concentrate, Sookie closed her eyes and breathed deeply, willing her body to focus. But she was overwhelmed with memories pushing themselves into view: seeing him in Fangtasia on his throne, pulling the silver chains off him in Dallas, the bomb, his blood, his voice, arms, tongue.. Her stomach was throbbing and she felt dizzy. She would find him, save him somehow ... and then she would try to stay away. Surely she had to? Ever since allowing vampires into her life, when it came down to it, her life had been reduced to ... blood; hers, mostly, but a lot of others too; she had killed.

Shut up, she told herself. Eric had been buried for at least twelve hours ago; she didn't have time for this. She had to find him.

Sookie focused again, and with all her will tried to steady her thoughts and concentrate. Whether she could or should stay in Eric's life, she had to find him, and see him at least one last time.

If only he were human, she thought. Then I would hear him calling to me and I'd have him safe within minutes. Where should she start? This whole site, acres of land, had been cleared and levelled with concrete for a housing estate, and she had no idea where to begin. She sat down and tried to think through a plan, feeling for some way to fifure this out. She knew he was here; she could feel him. But she could only feel a vague proximity, and couldn't pinpoint it to a specific place. Frustration and fear, and a thousands thoughts kept hammering at her mind, and her heart began to beat hard as she began to doubt whether she could do this alone; without Eric to help her. She had always turned to him.

Well she would have to manage, she warned herself.

Sookie shut her eyes and breathed deeply, and forced all her thoughts and plans away, as if locking everything outside her mind, including herself.

After a minute or two she was less aware of her body and the sun beating on her skin, less aware of temperature and sound; the birds had stopped singing. She forced her mind to call to Eric, to hone in on wherever he was. And after several minutes of searching for him, Sookie's eyes opened, shining silver.

Entranced, Sookie looked around her and was no longer seeing the world; she was feeling it. Though senses were rushing into her mind fast - colours and sounds she had never imagined, everything vibrating in varying degrees; a blade of grass was both dazzling white and intensely green, humming with some kind of energy, almost as if it were singing and full of joy...

And then the answer came to Sookie: she would have to find and read Eric's mind. It didn't matter that it couldn't be done. There was no doubt here; doubt no longer existed; this was the answer and she would find a way to it somehow; as if thinking it alone made it possible.

Sookie blinked and her eyes regained their usual colour. It had been done, she had done it - read a vampire's mind - to some extent at least. She had always denied its possibility, but wasn't that mostly down to fear? Everything seemed a little clearer now. She would do it.

Then Sookie's eyes shut, and her body fell to the ground as her consciousness slipped away.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'll try to put several chapters up tomorrow, and hopefully they'll be a bit longer.

Chapter 4

As time passed Eric became increasingly aware of the minutes passing; something that seemed entirely insignificant when he was free. Is this what it was like to be human? he wondered. But Godric had turned him when he was young and soon to be King; he had never contemplated mortality then, and had no longer needed to once turned. Now he was aware of time passing, and it seemed as if seconds were slowing down; time was stretching, yawning at him; it was becoming unbearable.

Every second Sookie was that much closer to death. It surprised him how he had never seriously contemplating turning her. She would make a magnificent vampire. However, with no previous experience of the Fae he knew little of how it would affect her. But it hadn't been the practicalities that had prevented him; he dreamt of her in the sunlight, and felt that he could never take her away from it, unless asked. And why would she ever ask? One day she would be gone, and he would once again face eternity, alone.

Despite his age and consequential strength, the pain mounting on Eric's body was growing. The concrete had started to solidify completely, and he felt every tightening grasp caving in on him, filling every available crease in his near-perfect skin. His eyes hurt most. Though he was still able to push the aching away and retreat into his thoughts, his thoughts were increasingly filled with frustration, which was painful too.

After some time, Eric stilled his mind and allowed himself to go into the trance-like state vampires resorted to when inactive. And it was in this state that he realised there was an encroaching presence somewhere around him, somewhere lurking very close to his inner thoughts. He concentrated on it. And despite his instinctive hostility, it seemed to be emanating safety. He felt calmer; it was anything but hostile, more as if it were pleading for entrance: for access to him, to be closer to him. And in spite of himself, he couldn't deny that he wanted it to engulf him.

He felt as if he were standing in a light tight room with thick, black stone walls all around. He walked up to one side of the wall and touched it, and as soon as his fingertips grazed its surface the walls transformed, and were now a translucent grey. And outside there was a golden mist surrounding him. It was pulsing and almost hugging every part of the outside, calling to him and begging to be let in to him. To him it was beautiful and full of need which seemed to match his own. He recognised it.

Sookie remained in the dark void of her own unconsciousness. Yet she was aware of herself. She had transformed and was no longer contained within her body. She missed it's warmth, yet felt no cold. She felt as if she could disperse into the world, being everywhere at once. But she collected whatever was a part of her and focused on what she was looking for. Her viking. She seemed to be sensing in light and emotion now; it was both exhilarating and frightening. Yet enough of her old self remained to focus her energy on finding Eric.

She flew over the construction sight and looked from above for any difference - for something that might lead her to him. Suddenly, though she saw nothing as such, she felt herself pulled down to a dark circle radiating from part of the ground. It was pitch black and looked solid. As Sookie moved towards it she felt that it were more alive, more consciously active, than the rest of the surroundings nearby. In a second she was up close to it.

And then she felt Eric. She could see nothing now by blackness, but something was behind this seemingly impenetrable wall, and she knew there must be a way in, and that she must find it now.

On recognising Eric, Sookie had automatically surrounded the black shape completely, smothering it. Feeling him this close sent her crazy and she longed to get through to the other side, where she was certain she would find him or at least hear his thoughts. She was aware that she was not within the tangible, physical world of experience at the moment, but whatever she was wanted to be closer to any part of him. If she could get inside and read him then she would return to her body and find him.

Sookie was aware that she was pulsing against the wall, pleading for him to let her inside. And she was sure that she could feel the hostility pouring from it quickly fade as it recognised her longing. In what felt like seconds she was desperate.

Suddenly the wall transformed: it became a translucent grey. And then something pulled her through the wall. Sookie was all around Eric, pouring and wrapping around him. She was so ... happy? She couldn't get close enough and her only thought was to get closer, to show him she was there, that she would get him out somehow. But he didn't know it was her, she was sure. He was thrilled and she could feel the heat off him, but he was confused as well. He had automatically welcomed her and pulled her around him, but he had no idea what she was or what was happening to him.

Eric was surrounded by the mist, overwhelmed by the pleasure its nearness was bringing. What he losing it? There were many stories of vampires who had been contained and had lost their minds. But it usually took decades or centuries even. Was he so weak? But he couldn't deny how hot it was making him feel, and if it was madness, it was sweet, and arousing. He couldn't get enough of it.

Once Sookie had gained access to Eric's emotions she calmed down and tried to focus. She had to access his thoughts. And she instinctively knew that in order to do so they both had to settle down. He would have to let his guard down, she thought. She tried to control her own need and fell away from him a little, hovering around the room or whatever space they were in.

And slowly, after who knew how long, more tangible thoughts started to flood Sookie's consciousness.

He was worrying that he was losing his mind, she realised. But when she had pulled away he longed for her to be close again. He was thinking of her as an 'it', which was probably better, she reflected. He may shut her out if he realised what she was trying to do. Vampires were always wary of her powers reaching them. They all must be hiding so much, she thought. Sookie steadied herself, and she felt him calming down too.

Eric must have recognised her on some level, as his thoughts began to focus on her now. The real her that was. Tangible Sookie: the one he could hold. He was dreaming of brushing his fingertips along her sides and her first reaction was to rush him and smother him again, to cover him completely. But she held back. He was worrying about her: he ... missed her? For the first time, Sookie began to realise just how much Eric dreamt of her. She had always assumed he saw her as a quick snack, a bit of fun, maybe even as a useful tool, maybe an unwanted friend. But she saw how wrong she had been. He was aching for her, and alone in this state, she was the one he thought of for comfort.

Eric was thinking of their kiss, and how much more he wanted from her. How much he wanted to give her: he wanted to protect her, to be near her. And of course, he wanted to own her. He longed for her to be his, and not in a macho way. He wanted to be hers too, and more, he wanted her to want to own him. His thoughts were so possessive. She had never realised how animalistic vampires could be. But were humans so different?

And then Eric was on her. On the real her. Grabbing her hard and pulling her mouth to his. She could see it all, and despite her present immateriality, she was pulsating around him.

She had to get him out of her. She had to be able to really touch him.

'_Please don't stop Eric', she heard herself beg in his thoughts._

'_I can't' he whispered in her ear. Sookie imagined what it would feel like to have him that close again, knowing that nothing could stop her now. _

She had no idea how long she had been away from her body in this state. But something told her she had to leave now and return to her body, which she had left laying lifeless on the ground. She covered Eric once more as he was coming in his fantasy, and then she left the room, passed through the hard concrete and was out in the air. Sookie flew high up and saw her body below. She had missed it, and rushed into herself and settled there waiting for her body to take her back. She was confidant that she knew in which section of the site he was buried. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to get him out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pam had woken as the sun set with a location in her mind which she couldn't recognise. She searched her memories trying to gauge some kind of direction. Feeling Eric's physical discomfort and emotional anguish she was desperate to find him. She gave instructions to cover control of Fangtasia and slipped out of the club, decked in her former hunting outfit. As soon as she was outside, the bond to her maker started to pull her one way and she blocked her own senses in order to follow it.

Within an hour she was at a construction site. She saw Alcide's surname written on a mobile office which confirmed to her that she was in the right place. Eric was here somewhere, somewhere under ground. But she couldn't pinpoint his location. The breeze sped up and she smelt human blood. Sookie's if she wasn't mistaken.

Pam looked around, and following the scent came across Sookie's crumpled body. She bent down and raised a limp head, careful to be as gentle as possible with her friend's delicate neck.

'Sookie' she whispered. What could have happened? The body was alive, but lifeless. She brushed her cool fingers over the small forehead in her lap. Sookie had saved Eric not two days ago, and despite herself, Pam now felt entirely indebted to her. Eric cared for her deeply also, she knew, which made her more precious at this moment.

'Sookie', she whispered, closer in the human's ear, 'I need your help ... be a good girl and wake up for me'.

The cool contact on Sookie's skin must have kicked her body and mind into action, as she flicked her eyes open in a shot and sat up. But Sookie had to grab her head in her hands, as the pain shot from her head to her heart.

'Pam?' she held on to the vampire's arm.

'It's me sugar. You're safe Sookie. Now, honey, I need you to calm down and tell me what this is all about, and then we can search for Eric'

'Eric? I know ... I know where he is Pam'

'Where? How?'

'I just ... have a feeling', Sookie instinctively said, hiding any concrete knowledge of her powers, not that she knew what she could do herself, or where the hell she had just gone. Maybe it had been a dream? she asked herself, knowing the answer already.

'I'm so tired Pam ... I have no idea how long I was out for'

'Long enough for your temperature to drop ... you're almost as cold as I am' Pam looked at Sookie, concerned for the human, whilst focusing on Eric. But Sookie would be more useful if comfortable, she quickly reasoned.

'Here', and in a flash she had wrapped her own leather jacket around Sookie and given her a quick rub - light vampire-quick strokes that warmed Sookie in an instant.

'Thanks, wow I feel better'

'Anytime ... though you're still not my type'

'Ew' a grinning Sookie frowned 'I'm sure I'll find time to be offended later, but I believe we've got your maker to find?'

'That's my girl' Pam smiled, truly grateful.

'He's over here', Sookie ran up to the rectangular patch of concrete, which was still giving off something - enough for her to recognise that Eric was lying underneath it.

'Underneath, maybe ten feet' she looked at the hardened concrete desperately. 'What are we going to do?'

'I would claw him out, but I haven't fed for two days ... and I'd hate to ruin my nails' the vampire joked nonchalantly.

'What?' Sookie gasped, disgusted.

'Oh hush, there's a drill in the office pet - it'll be much quicker, in my state'.

'Oh okay' Sookie smiled, relieved.

But suddenly Pam was in front of Sookie, growling fiercely.

'What the -?' Sookie began.

'We are not alone' Pam hissed as her fangs popped out.

'Good evening Pamela, Sookie', the emerging, shadow said, in an hysterical tone. Sookie recognised the voice at once, though it was different; so much so that for the first time she was afraid of it, and the vampire it was coming from: Bill.

'We're busy Compton', Pam growled, 'Sookie is under my protection tonight, so there is nothing to fear, but we're mighty busy right now, do you think we could all catch up another time, tomorrow maybe?'

Whilst Pam was speaking Sookie automatically reached out to Bill - not physically, she never wanted to be near him again, but part of her reached out to his mind - and she was suddenly inside, overhearing him, and she gasped. Both vampires failed to register this. Pam was busy weighing her opponent up, planning tactics; and Bill was blinded my jealously.

_She is mine. She will be mine again, all mine_, his thoughts were chanting. But Sookie could also feel that his predatory rage, and when he thought 'she', he meant 'it', for all his energy was focused on her blood.

Sookie recognised this kind of madness, she had experienced it whenever an addict had dined at Merlotte's; drugs, alcohol ... . Blood was the same - but stronger, more maddening. Bill was addicted to her blood, and the thought of losing her was nothing compared to losing the taste of her. She knew he had loved her, but something had flipped inside him, and now the blood was his only concern.

'I need to speak with Sookie Pam, I am sorry to inconvenience you both. Sookie, could we step away for a minute please? It will only take a moment, and then I will leave you to whatever important business you have' he drawled in his anachronistic Southern accent.

_Leave you drained that is_, Sookie heard Bill's thoughts.

'One minute?' Pam grudgingly asked, seeing no real harm in a moment's delay. Sure Eric would be a little pissed, but he would be out soon and Sookie's presence and concern would cheer him up no end, so she couldn't see a problem in this. Though there was something more irritating than usual about him tonight, she reflected.

But Sookie, feeling Pam's growing willingness to acquiesce to Bill's command, flung herself closer to the female vampire, and breathlessly gasped in Pam's ear, 'Please don't leave me'.

Slightly confused, Pam reacted to Sookie's fear. 'Sookie doesn't want to go with you Bill. And, as I said, she is under my protection tonight.'

Bill growled, fangs out, his fingers clawed and his nails sharp. 'This is not your concern Pam. Move aside'

Realising the imminent danger, Pam regained her offensive posture, ready to attack if need be. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Sookie was frightened out of her skin, and Pam knew she would protect her to the death.

'Not likely sugar. I've been looking forward to this for some time, and my master will be delighted with me once its over', she couldn't resist.

Before Sookie knew what was happening Pam had thrown her towards the patch of ground closer to where Eric lay, and just before being thrown she had caught Pam plead 'get Eric out Sook'. And out of nowhere Sookie heard Pam's internal fears, 'I'm too weak for a long fight', Pam had hissed at herself.

And then Bill and Pam were flying, all teeth and claws, ripping at each other. Bill lunged for Pam's neck, but she managed to twist out of his way, though Sookie had failed to see her actually move.

If it weren't for the snarls, and the disturbing number of what sounded like tearing and bones breaking, it would have been mesmerising to watch these two supernatural beings fight. But Sookie could feel Bill's determination, and Pam's fear. Bill swept his claws across her face, Pam screamed, and Sookie caught Pam's plead for Eric.

Sookie had to get Eric out _now_. There was no time to prepare and plan. She ran into the office, and was faced with a cupboard of what looked like a hundred different keys. There were only ten or so key-operated machines out there. She screamed with frustration again; she didn't have time to try them all; Pam didn't have that kind of time. Sookie ran to the concrete patch and stepped onto it's now solid surface. She was screaming at herself inside. She heard another yelp coming from Pam, and could feel Bill's pleasure and growing confidence; he knew he would get his fix soon, and this time there would be no need to constrain himself.

Sookie longed for Eric. He was so strong and she knew he was the only one who could protect her and save Pam. She needed him this second, her body shaking with frustration. How could she get at him? She fell to her knees and started clawing at the concrete. She was sobbing now, sobbing and frantically tearing at the concrete, ripping her fingertips to pieces. Her hands were throbbing and her torn nails were dripping blood.

She stole a glance at the fighting vampires. Pam had managed to kick Bill hard in the stomach and the blast threw him two feet in the air. He landed with an enormous thud that seemed to shake the earth and ricochet to where Sookie was kneeling, her tears falling so fast now. She saw Bill rise and run towards Pam in fury, and she knew Pam was losing strength fast.

Underneath the earth's surface, Eric could feel the commotion above. He could feel Pam's presence, and sensed that she was in great danger; she was afraid and tired; she had forgotten to feed, worrying over him. And Sookie was there too, his Sookie. And she was full of anger and hatred, and fear and longing. But her anger was directed away from him and Pam - could it be towards Bill? He was sure of it. He had always doubted that vampire's loyalties. He had lied to her again and again. And then he realised that something was directed at him: her longing. Sookie was longing for his protection, and if his heart were still beating, it would have stopped dead now, knowing that with all his strength and will to be the one to protect his child and lover, he could not move. He was roaring inside, completely helpless.

Above ground, Bill had Pam pinned to the ground and was ready to rip her throat out from her neck. Sookie, crying still, screamed, knowing that this was it; the sound ripped through the air, and the pain that had caused it seemed to move with it, spreading over Pam, Bill, Eric.

Mouth wide open, teeth and fangs and bloody tongue ready, Bill pulled Pam's head and shoulders apart, stretching her neck out for full access. And then he lunged towards her.

And then came a blinding golden light. The vampires couldn't see where it was coming from; it was like to sun; it was everywhere. Sookie opened her eyes, petrified. And then, as if in slow motion, she watch as a sliver tear fell from her chin to the ground, and then spread throughout the concrete, transforming it.

Sookie was suddenly swimming in some kind of crystal clear, sparking water. It was beautiful. She felt herself engulfed by it; it was all around her: she was underwater, and could see the golden rays shining onto her from the air above. And then she was with Eric. He wrapped his arms around her and his hands were everywhere ... everywhere. He couldn't get enough of her. She was finally there to touch. He was there to touch too, and Sookie clung to him. She found his mouth and kissed him just as in her dreams, she refused to hold back now. The heat between them would have been too much had it not been for the cool water all around him.

Though they each would have paused time to fully explore this moment, as shocked as they were they both felt the pull of Pam's need and the present danger she was in. Holding Sookie firmly, Eric flew out of the water, letting her fall softly to the ground, unhurt. He flew up high, and as Sookie saw him she saw the viking he had been, though deified by the light. He then came crashing down, knocking Bill well away from Pam.

Eric and Bill stood opposite each other, and Eric, barely able to contain his rage, smiled as his fangs clicked into place -

'Let the games begin'


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie ran to Pam and pulled her out of the danger zone. She offered her wrist to the injured vampire, who, though tempted, shook her head.

'One sip honey and you may just become my type ... I may even become yours, and I don't think our master will like that too much' she managed.

'Hey, he's not my master' Sookie joked, though serious.

'We'll see ... though you might be right. Hell, you might be his'.

The fight had been over within ten minutes. Sookie and Pam watched as an elated Eric beat and pinned Bill to the ground. Despite his recent captivity, he had found the strength he needed, and Bill was no match after his fight with Pam. Sookie had expected Eric to rip Bill's head right off, and for them to be mopping up the remaining vampire goo by now. But something had restrained him. Bill, contained, had surrendered.

'Pam, go get silver chains for our prisoner ... and be quick', Eric ordered. Sookie didn't even see Pam running away from the construction site.

With Bill bound to a nearby tree with materials from the construction office, Eric approached Sookie and sat by her. He was nervous - he, a viking - of this small woman, a woman who had saved both him and his progeny single-handed. That, coupled with their recent connection, and the fact that his blood was pumping throughout his body to reach out and touch her, made him shudder.

Sookie's heart was pumping too, too fast - she tried to control herself. She was shaking violently.

'You're cold?' Eric frowned, looking for something to wrap her in, besides his arms, which was his instinctive choice. But something was pulling him back; he was afraid of getting too close, feeling the mounting energy fizzing between them.

_Don't let her regret this_

'I don't' Sookie gasped out too quickly, realising a second too late that she had heard his thoughts; and she had answered him aloud, she scolded herself. Eric frowned in disbelief; Sookie could feel confusion and anger flicker inside him.

'I don't ... know what we're going to do with Bill', great rescue, Sookie scoffed internally.

Eric quickly calmed, though suspicion lingered still. He remained quite. This was the last thing either of them wanted to discuss right now. He had to be alone with her. He couldn't talk here. Slowly, Sookie moved closer to Eric, and her hand was itching to cover his; she needed to feel him. He could feel her heart flutter and was begging inside for it to be her to touch him first; he had to know that she was choosing him, willingly. Hell, he wanted her to beg for him, he smiled.

All the while, Sookie could feel his growing arousal; she would beg, soon, just to make his wish come true. Sookie was almost touching him, her lips apart, breathing harder now. Eric was aching, just for her fingertips to brush his for christ's sake. At first her soft index fingertip touched the tip of his thumb, and she ran it down and around to his palm. Eric's body was humming. She snaked the tip of all five nails from the middle of his palm, up and along the inside of each finger. Sookie was wet and he could smell it. He was paralysed; he would have her tonight, and from then on always. He had to.

Pam arrived with chains to find her master and Sookie violently shaking and unable to look at each other or her.

'Silver chains?' she walked up to Bill, who groaned.

'Tie him up Pam, tight.'

'My pleasure ... though I can't see why we're bothering to take him back to Shreveport when we could end it here'

'Bill Compton shall not meet his true death tonight', Both Sookie and Pam looked up at him shocked.

'What?', they cried in unison.

'Don't worry, he will never again come near either of you ... but there are other ways'.

Sookie couldn't believe she was hearing this; Eric knew that Bill was addicted to her, that he would die for her blood; and yet he was going to allow him to live? Whilst a part of her deep down was grateful and relieved - she had loved him after all, and she didn't wish all alcoholics or drug addicts to burn did she? But they hadn't just been about to slaughter her were they? - her immediate reaction was fury. How could he fail to protect her now?

'Bill and I will come to an arrangement and he can choose what I have to offer, or the true death - either is fine with me - but first, let's get back to Fangtasia, so Sookie can warm up'

Pam was dealing with Bill in the basement. As they walked into the club, Sookie rushed passed Eric coolly, making her way to the bar to order a gin - hell, she needed a little pick me up and a bit of courage to fight of the last few waves of desire she had been wishing would calm down. She was angry with Eric and didn't want to allow her body to let her down now.

As the new barmaid handed Sookie her drink, Eric rushed up close behind her and whispered, pleadingly, 'can we take this into my office and talk, please?'

'Okay', Sookie sighed, ever so slightly leaning into Eric's chest. She could feel him on her back and any hope of calming her libido had just been lost.

She let Eric lead her to his office, their fingers twisting softly, dancing together. By the time they reached the office door, Sookie could barely walk and Eric feared he would soon lose all control. He opened the door too hard, almost pulling it from its hinges. Sookie marched in, preparing herself for a confrontation, but weak with longing; they were finally alone. Eric calmed himself and slowly clicked the door in place, turning the key to make sure there would be no interruptions.

Eric turned around, eyes round and wide, 'Sookie, my actions - or lack of action must seem strange to you' he started. But during the sentence Sookie had started stepping towards him, slowly, startling him and making him forget his prepared speech. So much for overcoming her body, she thought. 'I want to discuss all options with you...', she was facing him now, and raising one eyebrow, mischievously. 'I mean to do whatever...' and before he could finish Sookie reached up on tiptoes to whisper in his ear, brushing it with her lips, 'to do whatever ... I want?', and she lightly sucked on his earlobe and breathed hard, making his knees tremble, 'because I'm beginning to want a lot Eric'.

This little stunt was enough for the viking to forget all thoughts of Bill; of his allowing him to live so that Sookie would never find reason to find fault in him, once her anger and fear had faded; of whether she was choosing him - he was pretty fucking sure that that breathy whisper was her choosing him. Before he could react, she moaned 'I need to be near you Eric... Touch me?... please?' He couldn't take it anymore. His hands reached behind her, one moved into her hair, holding the back of her head firmly in place, the other reached around cupping the back of her neck. He traced his hand around to her chest, and felt her heart, though he could already hear it thumping hard. Though he would usually have slammed his mouth to hers, now he lent down to her slowly, her hands frantically pulling at him to reach her sooner. He lightly kissed her lower lip, pulling it into his mouth, and, tentatively licked it, and then her tongue was in his mouth and he pulled her in further, kissing her full mouth, licking her teeth. His fangs clicked into place, and Sookie, fearless, ran her tongue over them, right to the tips. Eric growled and pulled her closer, kissing her face, her eyelids, down to her neck - her pulse beating wildly now. She stretched her neck out for him, willing him to bite. But he moved back to her mouth. 'Eric' Sookie moaned, pushed her hips into his. He was so damned hard it was beginning to hurt. Sookie jumped onto his waist, wrapping her legs around him and moving frantically against him. 'I can't stop Eric' she moaned louder, uncaring of anyone nearby who might hear. The sounds coming from were driving him crazy. He stopped kissing her for a moment, and she was instantly wimping for him to be closer again. He was laughing, really laughing, and kissing her face. He could not remember this feeling; he doubted it had ever been like this for him. He bent down to kiss her and as she moved into him he pulled away, teasing. She loved it. Feigning disgust and resentment at his playful rejection, she pulled her head as far as her body allowed, and he supplicated her, rubbing the small of her back, 'Come here' he laughed again. She giggled and pulled away further.

_So fucking beautiful, I'm going to go crazy_, she heard, and an ache ran throughout her, hitting her where she was most wet.

No longer able to pull away she gave into him completely, still looking up at him to see his perfect smile whenever they were far enough apart to look at each other. He looked so.. happy? Sookie banished all reflections, she could only feel her body and its need. And it wanted Eric and only him. To hell with moral reflection, she sighed.

Sookie's scent was working on Eric no end. He was practically bursting out of his pants. Sookie's hands had been cupping his arse for a minute, and then she gave him a sultry look and moved one hand, slowly, around to his front and brushed the head of his penis with the tip of a finger. Eric lurched and trembled, and they were on the floor and his hand was kneading its way up her inner thigh. Sookie was panting now, and he slowly brushed a finger over the core of her. She was slick wet, ready for him. Startled by her need for a moment, he took in his surroundings: his dark, cold office, with a bathroom down the hall, no bed; and it was enough to pull him to his senses. As he went to move his hand away, Sookie grabbed his wrist hard to keep his hand where it was, begging him to touch her again. Eric giggled. 'Sookie ...' he eyes fluttered. Shaking, he managed to get out, 'Sookie Stackhouse, I have been fantasising about this night for so long, I'll be damned if it's going to happen here'. He groaned and rolled over.

_Ahhh_. Sookie felt his whole body shudder with regret as he put distance between them. She realised that Eric was exercising some serious control, for her. His fantasy of her in his light tight bedroom, with soft sheets to warm her, somewhere he could hold her afterwards, where they could play and laugh while recovering, ready for the next round. She couldn't doubt that he wanted her, and couldn't be angry with him. Though she was exceptionally frustrated.

'Okay, okay', she huffed.

'We have a few things to sort out' Eric looked at her deeply, and then, trying to hide a smile, 'but I don't think you should be alone tonight ... perhaps you would feel safer with me, at my place, tonight?'

'Oh I'll be okay by myself at home I think' Sookie teased, aloof. And in a second she was back in his arms

'I'm not really asking', Eric's tongue was lapping at Sookie's earlobe now, and she was soon shivering again

Sookie sighed, 'It's a good job I have no intention of just being okay then'.

'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sookie, Eric, Pam and Bill were all sitting in the basement; Bill knelt chained, though now deflated he had stopped thrashing towards Sookie. Unconsciously, Sookie's body was angled towards Eric; still a little frightened of Bill and his thirst for her blood, she faced the viking.

Eric was desperate to get this over with and to get Sookie home to his house; something which he had been wishing for for a long time now. In comparison, sorting out Bill Compton, though vitally important to keep Sookie, and any vampire she had associated with, safe, was somewhat tedious. He wanted to be rid of this younger, smaller vampire - and quickly.

'I suggest that Bill is locked down, officially, for Sookie's lifespan', he swallowed, 'if Sookie chooses to have a family, then the lock down will be extended for the duration of their lifetime also; such extensions will continue until the death of Sookie's youngest great grandchild, if such a being is born, at which point the bloodline will be sufficiently diluted; Bill will not be able to trace any descendants beyond this point. This is was I propose. Sookie, do you have any objections?'

Staggered, Sookie managed, 'I don't think so ... um ... what is a lock down?'

Bill, calm now, replied, 'It is not painful, Sookie. I will be confined to a large coffin - more like a wooden room - and transported to a mountain of caves in the Far East; it's somewhat like a vampire prison - it's voluntary. I will be fed. I will not be harmed.'

'Why do vampires have a voluntary prison? Doesn't that mean you could choose to leave? Like a voluntary abuse clinic?' Sookie asked.

Eric joined in, 'you may be surprised, but there have been many similar examples of such addictions throughout time - in particular, frequently vampires become obsessed with tasting the blood of their human children and blood kin, and in such examples they have chosen lock down, for the duration of their human relations' lives. A coven of vampires operate the caves - it is very expensive, and they do very well out of it. Very specific terms and conditions are written up beforehand, and they have never been breached. It is safe' he assured Sookie.

With one eyebrow raised, Pam cleared her throat, 'And what will happen if Sookie is turned?'

Bill, Eric and Sookie's eyes widened at the thought, none quite so distraught and uncomfortable as Eric's, 'I'm only asking... surely we must cover all possible scenarios?'

Eric quickly answered, 'If Sookie were ever turned, Bill would remain in lock down for one century from the date of her transformation. This will allow Sookie time to learn what she must, and then she would be able to protect herself. Equally, by then, all traces of her human scent will have diluted sufficiently for Bill to resist it.'

'I believe this is the best option Sheriff', Bill stared at Eric. 'Whether you can believe me or not, I have no wish to harm Sookie'.

'Good' Eric confirmed firmly.

'Goodbye Bill', Sookie looked into her first boyfriend's eyes. And then she walked up to Eric to stand by him. Bill snarled.

'Pam, please prepare Bill for his trip. I will prepare the paperwork for tomorrow, and then I shall entrust you to seal the terms as required. I will travel with Compton tomorrow night; ensure that he does not feed before then'

'Yes master' Pam nodded.

'I think that's enough for tonight', and Eric turned and led Sookie up the basement stairs and back into his office.

Sookie was exhausted. She was confused and it felt as if a thousand thoughts and worries were crushing in on her mind. She needed to sleep, and despite her earlier fantasy of what the night would unfold, a quickie to escape it all wasn't really what she needed. Though it's probably the only route to escape, she joked with herself.

Eric, thoroughly bored with Compton, and longing for Sookie to be his, sensed her mood, and though a little annoyed, realised she had had little rest - much less than he - ever since saving him. He also, still, savoured the moment when she would run to him - willingly - and he would be damned if his own impatience would ruin that, especially now their friendship had taken such a pleasing turn.

Sookie had been desperate for me, Eric smiled. He had smelt her; he could have had her easily in his office just two hours before. The thought alone thrilled him. What had caused her sudden change of heart? He wondered if it had been his willingness to die, cuffed to the King. Had she realised how much she meant to him? As he concentrated on her emotions he felt that something had shifted within her - her perception of his own feelings were far clearer than they had been; almost worryingly so. Was their bond so strong? She had only tasted him once; he had fed from her twice - surely it wasn't enough?

_But we are closer, _Eric acknowlegded; pleased and perplexed.

After freshening up in the private bathroom next to Eric's office, walked back into the dark room where the viking was waiting. As soon as they were alone again the air seemed to crackle around her. Their movements seemed to be more in tune now, and the air drew around them, pushing them closer, but not touching.

'Eric, I ... maybe I .. should ... should I go home tonight maybe?' Sookie eventually managed. She was angry at how weak and vulnerable and needy she sounded. But really she had been slightly afraid he would not understand the difficulty, the moral dilemma (or at least the discomfort) in banishing your first boyfriend to be 'locked down' one moment, and running to the arms of your second the next.

Sookie's eyes widened: she had referred to Eric Northman as her boyfriend! Eeew! Her old self screwed up her face. And now Eric looked puzzled - what was she doing? But then he smiled, 'Sookie Stackhouse, though you are free to doubt it, I am not quite the monster you may think. I think, on this occasion, you are correct; you should probably be in your own home tonight.'

Though pleased, a part of Sookie was sorely disappointed - she may not have been willing to be with him as she had hoped tonight, but she didn't want to be away from him either.

Eric felt her disappointment and his blood soared in delight; she wanted him. Sookie felt him feel her - this was getting quite out of control, but she was equally delighted: he cared: he was pleased she wanted to stay close to him. Oh God, Sookie moaned inside at the tangle they were getting themselves into.

Eric took a step closer to Sookie, and leant down towards her face; at the same time he reached out and held her shoulder blades; they were like severed wings, he thought, as he brushed the bone and felt her shiver. 'It would be best if I stayed with you', they were both nodding slowly without realising it now, 'just until you fall asleep?' Eric's lips reached Sookie's, ever so lightly; Sookie was screaming inside. She would never sleep with him beside her; it was impossible, she was filled with electricity now; every touch shocked.

As their kiss grew deeper and Sookie gasped for breath, Eric pulled back and smiled, 'there is plenty of time lover'. At the word 'lover' Sookie's stomach lurched. She looked up at Eric, 'my lover' Sookie repeated, just to feel her reaction mirrored in him. She was not disappointed: though outwardly Eric stiffened, his insides flipped. She had called him hers! he thought (Sookie heard). Sookie was on tiptoes, pulling him in to her kiss and embrace, hard. She was eager now. Her doubts were still there, but one push in the right direction and she knew she would be his. But his hands were smoothing down her sides, calming and relaxing her. He softened the kiss, and then whispered into her ear, 'let me take you home'.

'Be my guest?' Sookie joked. 'Whatever you say', Eric laughed. He held her firmly in his arms, 'I would fly, but I think your heart has had enough excitement for one day', laughing still.

'Really?' Sookie questioned, 'and how do you know what excites my heart?', she asked.

Eric was closer now, 'I hear it Sookie, I feel it ... every beat'.

There was a pause and Eric worried he had freaked her out; he could smell the blood it sent around her body too.

Sookie was silent. Worrying just how much he could feel, and if it were in anyway similar to what she was picking up from him? Something had changed dramatically between them, and she would need to think long and hard about it, and consider whether she could ever reveal it. But not now, she told herself.

'You're right ... I think flying might be a bit too much excitement, and I already seriously doubt I'll be able to sleep at all with you next to me', Sookie blurted out, realising too late that she had assumed he'd want to lay next with her and that she was overexcited about it too! Shoot, she thought.

Eric just beamed, 'here's hoping', he chuckled.

As they reached Sookie's porch in Bon Temps, Sookie led Eric towards the front door, twisting her small hand around his, tickling his palm, fingers, his wrist. Sookie turned towards Eric at the door, 'Do come in, Mr Northman', and she opened the door and tugged him inside.

Now both were unsure of what they were doing. Eric told himself he had a millennium on Sookie, and should lead but not overwhelm her, but his initial confidence fell away when she whispered into his neck, 'there's blood in the fridge, help yourself' she kissed his neck, biting it gently, 'I'm just going to get changed for bed ... come up in two minutes?' She asked. Eric could barely reply, he hid a slight choking sound and nodded.

He felt very young, human, almost.

As Eric floated into the kitchen, took out a True Blood, heated it in the microwave and sat to drink it quickly, Sookie was choosing underwear and a nightie - nothing will happen, she told herself, but he's going to wish it would, she smiled.

She lay down and closed her eyes, and despite her excitement she must have begun to lose consciousness, as Eric's fingertips were suddenly, softly stroking her back, neck, her sides. He moved closer to kiss the back of her neck; he licked from her shoulder blade to the tip of her spine. Sookie was soon wide awake, but clueless as to what to do; she was actually scared.

She pretended to sleep and tried to calm down, but worried he could hear her damn heartbeat. Of course he knew she was awake, damn it!

Whilst Eric was aware of the fluttering heartbeat next to him, his senses were overwhelmed. Sookie was wearing a cotton nightdress - not virginal - womanly, and soft. Once she had gathered her control, she turned to him and ran her hands over his check, up his body to cup his neck and pull herself up towards him. He bit at his neck and he growled. Eric kissed Sookie gently; her body must be depleted of all energy, he thought.

'Sookie?'

'Um?'

'I must leave in two hours, and I shall be away for three days' he paused, 'I want nothing more than for you to be waiting for me when on my return. However, think carefully. There is little room for regret now. Think it over, and if you change your mind, then know that you will always be safe. I will always be here, even if it is from a distance'

Shocked by his promise, and restraint, Sookie brushed her lips on his. As Sookie settled into his arms, ready for sleep, they both seemed to read each other. She would be waiting, they both knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Sookie woke the following day, she felt the blazing midday sun on her eyelids. She had slept well; much longer than her usual body clock ever allowed her. She knew Eric had left; he would be sleeping in a coffin on a vampire airline on his way to the Flaming Mountains: red sandstone hills in the Tian Shan range near the northern ridge of the Taklamakan desert. Eric had described the lava-eroded hills to Sookie on their way home the night before; at certain times of the day they looked as though they were flaming, hence the name. The Flaming Mountains had seemed the perfect symbol; a red desert reminding vampires of the solitude their bloodthirst would leave them in if they escaped, fed from and killed their kin. But not a single vampire had ever escaped, Sookie reminded herself.

Sookie swung out of bed, dizzy with tiredness despite sleeping in late. She showered, dressed in just a bikini and shorts, already having prepared her afternoon of lazing on the lawn with lemonade, just like the old days, she smiled. Only then it would have been gran's homemade lemonade, and not my ready-bought fizzy pop, Sookie shrugged. Oh well, she thought, I guess no one can be good at everything.

Sookie laid out her towel, settled a yellow straw in her glass, knelt down and faced the sunlight directly; it was as if the Sun were singing to her; as though it were recharging her like a solar panel; she instantly felt energised and content.

She laid down and though she tried to relax and clear her mind, the past four days were rerunning themselves over and over again. She had so much to think about, and now with Eric gone - though she felt a little sick at the thought of him far away which unsettled her - she had to consider everything that had happened; she knew her life depended on it.

Though she had never been prone to talk aloud, she felt her mind was filling up with too many thoughts - too many voices actually - and so, since she was completely alone, it seemed easier to talk to herself aloud.

'Okay Sook... so... you passed out, went into some alternative realm of god knows what - outside of your body - you flew around, sensing mostly in light and emotion, you found Eric, or at least his consciousness, which had been guarded at first and then seemed to recognise you and allow you to enter if that's what you can call it. You covered him, and felt him and could read him. Then you found your body, and then your tears miraculously turned concrete to water...Geeez' she exhaled deeply, trying to breath out the tension filling her body now.

'And if all that isn't quite enough, I seem to be able to...' but some instinct stopped Sookie voicing what she had recently been able to to do - read the minds of vampires. She was very nervous about this development; vampires were very private, and they had so many secrets, from many lives, which they would quickly kill in order to protect.

Sookie considered the moments when she had recently read Bill, Pam and Eric; it had started during her trance - this is what she had decided to call the alternative experience of light. She had clearly tapped into some latent power which had seemed to bring with it this new, deeper ability to perceive more. Additionally, every time had been within a moment of heightened emotion; rage, pain, fear, desire, elation.

Sookie, please with her progress, cleared her mind for a moment; why, when this latest development was potentially so fatal for her, was she tingling all over? Her whole body seemed pleased, as if it were disconnected from her mind and conscious concerns; it was basking in the sun, and excited for Eric's return. Two more days, Sookie told herself; it wasn't only her body: her entire being missed him. She wanted him to come home to her, and she imagined running into his arms. Up to this point they had been so careful with each other; delicate almost. But she knew it couldn't last for long. They were bound in unknown ways, Sookie was sure, and they went far beyond a blood bond; and Sookie felt that whatever it was, it was her body controlling it.

Whereas with the blood bond Sookie was somewhat powerless - after all, it was designed to enable the master, the vampire, to enslave their prey, the human - she was feeling stronger. And she could feel that Eric had been affected deeply. She didn't doubt that he had always had feelings for her - she had seen how his desire and respect and grown for her, even when he thought her to be only a useful human. But she knew now that his feelings matched her recently emerging ones; and both felt very strongly, without necessarily understanding it.

'He knows something has changed between us, and he's suspected me of knowing more than I let on several times... especially after my slip-up' - Sookie had accidentally answered Eric's thoughts aloud; at the time she thought she covered it up semi-convincingly, but she knew he had picked up that something was amiss.

'Frack', Sookie moaned. She let her head fall to the grass and she breathed deeply and shut her eyes.

_And Eric is suddenly hovering over her, in the sunlight, floating above her and glistening, golden. Sookie opens her eyes and he is barely a centimetre away. Their noses are touching, ever so lightly. Sookie is breathing hard and fast, shocked and overwhelmed. _

'_I cannot stay away Sookie', Eric whispers, and his breath is mouth-watering. Everything about him is perfect. Suddenly Sookie notices he's topless; she looks down his stomach as his enormous shadow covers her and blocks out the sunlight. She enjoys the cool air coming off him, as she's very hot, and her breathing is still not entirely under control. _

'_Then don't stay away' Sookie manages as she attempts to rise up enough to catch Eric's lips between her teeth. But he rises at just the right moment. 'Eric ... don't make me wait... please?' And Sookie flicks out her tongue and draws it along Eric's jawline, down his neck towards his adams apple, where she kisses his throat. 'I want to be yours Eric'. _

_Eric crashes down on top of Sookie, pinning her by her wrists, crushing his full body over hers. Though his body is shaking and pushing at her hard, his eyes are wide and his mouth is trembling as he lowers his mouth to hers, 'You are mine already Sookie' he states, but Sookie also catches a question there too, 'Yes Eric. In every way?' Sookie looks at him seductively, eyes batting, 'Every way' Eric echoes. And then his mouth moves closer, and once their lips touch they are on fire. Eric's hands move around Sookie's body forcefully, as do hers - she wants to be everywhere at once, his body is beautiful. But she also wants to take her time. _

'_I can't stop Sookie', Eric cries out, she can feel him throbbing against her and she quickly moves her leg betweens his and rubs him gently, coaxing him, arching her entire body into him. Eric groans loud. 'I have no intention of you stopping' Sookie pants into Eric's ear. 'Take me to bed Eric?' Sookie pleads. 'No, here .. now ... in the sun' Eric returns, as his fingers starts to trace her wet inner thigh. She bites at his neck and in a flash Eric has her firmly wrapped up in his arms, and had placed himself on her ... all he has to do is push. Sookie strains to get closer, lifts are legs around his body to pull him in... _

'Oh FRACK' Sookie moaned loudly in frustration. Trying to brush away the daydream, but still sweating and panting a little, she finds it impossible. Geesh Sookie, she admonished herself. But I do want him that badly, she allowed herself.

'Oh Jesus' Sookie moaned again. She covered her eyes, slightly embarrassed. What am I doing? she asked herself.

But Sookie had to admit that part of her was excited, and she hadn't felt this good for a while. And she liked Eric - at times she seemed to hate him too, she admitted - but whatever was happening, it was intense, and it certainly wasn't dull. Sookie smiled to herself and then felt exhaustion hitting her. Maybe she was coming down with something? she wondered - she had only been up and about for three hours. But her body told her to go back to bed, and she barely made it up the stairs. She fell asleep confused and anxious; at this rate she would waste any time to work out what was going on with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed this story so far - it really means a lot and helps. **

Chapter 9

Eric woke and pushed at the coffin lid, opening it and climbing out slowly, taking in his surroundings and noting the coffin adjacent to his, in which Bill would remain for at least another hour; older vampires woke earlier, and Eric had eight hundreds years on Bill. Still on the plane, Eric walked into the night lounge and sat in a luxurious ivory coloured leather armchair. He sank down into it, allowing himself to relax for the first time in a long while. He gazed out of the window into the clouds. He could no longer feel Sookie as closely; he was too far away. He acknowledged a deep aching coming from his stomach and groin; and he knew he was longing for her.

'So this is what it means to love?' Eric asked himself. 'Pathetic human weakness' he grunted. He was unused to allotting so much time and effort unwillingly to another. Now, she was all he could think of and seemed to care for. He hoped that this would fade in time, and that they might be able to establish a more balanced relationship. He would focus on work again; and spend time with her as required, like a usual - what?... couple?

'Urgg' he couldn't help grumbling out aloud. How could this be happening to him? The very thought of human high-romantic drama made him feel sick; he had always found it dull and meaningless. But who am I kidding? he asked himself. However quiet, subtle - undramatic - his external behaviour, his insides were churning for her; this was more than his usual fling; the thought of it ever ending was not something he was willing to contemplate. Hell, just thinking of contemplating it made him panic and actually shudder. Eric chuckled: it hadn't even begun yet, and already he was bound to her in more ways than he knew to be possible.

He had to concentrate and work out some plan; he knew that time apart would allow Sookie's anxiety to surface and fester; she would be less willing when he returned, though she would have missed him sorely. Please let her miss me, he begged. He had to win her; though his thoughts would have sounded manipulative to any outsider, they were not; he had to win her because he needed her; the thought of being 'alive' whilst she was on the earth and not being near her was unimaginable now.

He allowed himself to think of all the ways in which she had saved and surprised him. Not only was she smart, brave and loyal, she had powers of her own - strengths of her own that might be able to match his even. One thing was for sure; she was no delicate flower. He had to remember she was part Fae; and as such, her abilities were entirely unknown and unpredictable to him. He even wondered if he should fear her.

As soon as Sookie had fallen asleep the previous evening, wrapped in his arms and clinging to him, he had had time to reflect on everything that had happened, comforted by her closeness, able to breath in her scent easily. It was whilst bowing his head down to the crook of her neck to lightly kiss and breath her in that the sudden recognition hit home. It wasn't just the smell - it was a general way she made him feel, the slight glow that shone off her: an aura, if that was the right word. _She_ had been the dust that had covered him in his consciousness whilst he was still buried. _She _had crept around the outer wall of his mind, _She_ was what he had welcomed in so unthinkingly.

This was bad news: if Sookie's powers ever made it possible for her to read vampires, or enter their consciousness, then keeping her safe would become much much harder, he thought. Hell, what the fuck would she think of him if she could read his thoughts? Weak, love-sick dog is what she'd think. 'Urrg' Eric moaned aloud. But his worse fear was that she would run a mile - not because of his embarrassing feelings for her, but because of the thousands of murders, and some of them ruthless, and the uncountable cruel and nonsensical acts, fears, desires. She would see the worst of him, and once visible, he doubted anything would bring her back. But she had clung to him the night before, so if she were able to read him, she hadn't figured it out yet. There was so much she hadn't figured out yet: that light that came blasting from her hands when she - or he - had been in danger, how she had found him when even Pam had struggled, how she managed to turn concrete to water. For the first time, Eric thought of Sookie as a truly supernatural being; part of him hated it, and the rest of him was delighted.

Suddenly a wave a desire flooded over him. He wanted to fly to her, to take her and enact the fantasies he had saved up over the last six months. He wanted to make her weak with longing for him, make her beg him to touch her. Eric lay back and allowed himself to plan just how well he would love her when he returned. He knew the first time would be intense, but he would take his time: licking every inch of her; he would make her whole body scream for him so that anyone else would be a disappointment. Thinking of the crooning Sam or Alcide waiting for her angered him beyond control at time. He knew he had competition; and Bill had already put her off vampires. But he would win, he knew. In her sleep she had molded to his body, and her arousal had been difficult to ignore: in dreaming she had moaned louder, less controlled. He wanted to banish all doubt from her mind, and then he knew she'd show him her wild side. And boy did he want to show her his.

He imagined her laying on top of him, looking into his eyes, grinning, leaning down to his ear to whisper, 'tell me what you want me to do Eric, instruct me? ... anything?' she pleaded...

But then Bill walked into the lounge, finally able to rise.

There had been no need to restrain him once Sookie was out of the way - Eric had fed and was strong and alert, and Bill was more willing now less tempted by her presence. Eric was thankful for the willingness Bill showed for the lock-down plan - of course, he had no choice, but at least he was making it easier on his Sheriff.

'We should arrive in one approximately one hour' Bill acknowledged.

'Yes. I have arranged for transportation to the Flaming Mountain: it will be safer if we travel in coffins. Yours will be locked, of course. But I shall see that you come to no harm.'

'What do you want with her?' Bill asked, surprising Eric.

'Not that I am required to explain myself to you, underling, but she will come to no harm. In answer to your question: I simply want her' Eric conceded. After all, Bill would be out of sight for at least a century. And part of him wanted to gloat - he loved her more, he would control himself better, and he would be the one to share her life. If she allowed him to, a part of him questioned secretly.

'I warn you Eric, if, when I am released, I learn that you failed to keep her safe, I will avenge her and I _shall_ kill you.' Bill continued, 'Her blood is very powerful, but subtle. I barely knew what was happening to me before it had taken a firm hold'.

'I am eight hundred years older than you Bill; I am much stronger, and I believe my feelings for Sookie to be more genuine, considering how and why you initiated a relationship with her in the first place.' Eric, irritated, scowled at Bill. 'Having said that, I believe Sookie's powers are far stronger than even you suspect, and I shall remain on guard, you needn't fear'.

Bill, infuriated and frustrated, attempted a nod of approval, which looked more like a bitter grimace. And he thought angrily, 'We shall see'.

Sookie awoke five hours later. It was pitch black - she had slept for hours since this afternoon. Though she had been exhausted, she was refreshed and wide awake now. Two more nights, she told herself. She had never felt her own apparent duality so acutely until now: her mind and body were pulling her apart. Eric was the first thing she could think of the second she opened her eyes. Her need for him seemed to be growing ever more intense; she would have to control herself not to lay outside Fangtasia like a fang-banger waiting for him to return, she giggled. But boy would she be waiting.

As it was too late to call Sam and see about a shift now - she hadn't been the best employee so far this week - she decided to make herself some dinner and try to see if she could work on her powers. That ball of light thing that shot from her hands was pretty neat, and had got her out of serious trouble a couple of times now, and it seemed to be the easiest, as all the others so far seemed to be bound to states of consciousness. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she reckoned her recent exhaustion could be down to all the mind hopping she'd been up to lately. She recognised this kind of tiredness sort of - though this was much stronger, it was similar to whenever she was in a crowded room and tried to block all the human voices out. Maybe reading vampires was the other way around? Maybe all her energy was focused on reading them, instead of blocking them as with humans? Once Sookie had actually articulated the thought in her mind, she was more certain of its validity. And in a way, it made her much much calmer; more than anything, it meant that she wouldn't automatically read Eric anymore, which would make being around him much easier. Ever since she had saved him, all the fantasies running through his head had ensured she was pretty much permanently aroused. Plus she still didn't trust that he wouldn't rip her throat out if he found out, so she hoped more than anything that her theory turned out to be true.

Sookie placed a mop and bucket in the middle of the kitchen. Her aim was to push it over onto the kitchen floor with her powers. (The tiled kitchen could do with a scrub too). She sat at the breakfast table, held her palms towards the mop and bucket and pushed with all her might for the lightning ball to fly out of her hands.

But nothing happened.

She tried again, visibly straining now.

After twenty minutes Sookie was frustrated and irritated with herself. She couldn't rely on her powers if she couldn't control them, and she needed to be able to protect herself from supernaturals - and what better way than with supernatural powers?

Suddenly Sookie heard the upstairs floorboards creaking; someone was upstairs. Her heart leapt. Why the fuck now does someone break in, when I'm exhausted, alone and unprepared? But Sookie was too busy for rational thoughts within a moment, the creaking told her that whatever was upstairs was on its way to the top of the stairwell - and were now creeping down, slowly. Blood was thudding in Sookie's ears, she was dizzy, she had no stomach now - all air had been taken from her, she felt sick and empty and lost.

But by god, this was her house and she would damn well fight to protect it. In the next moment Sookie darted towards to stairwell; unthinking, she lunged towards the intruder, whose human-looking shadow she could just make out though her eyes were not focusing as they should. Sookie roared, and as she rushed forward she felt herself raise her hands, straighten her arms and focus all her energy on the immediate danger. And then she saw and felt the lightning bolt leave her like a bullet. It lambasted her target who was practically pinned to the wall, and then out of nowhere she was sent flying across the room, crashing into the coffee table and slumping, bleeding to the floor.

Sookie regained consciousness within thirty seconds to find a dishevelled Pam standing over her with a damp cloth.

'My my little Sookie, you have been eating your spinach'

'What the hell are you doing in my house Pam? And what in the name of god just happened to me?' Sookie was actually relieved to see Eric's child - though uninvited tonight, Pam had an open invitation and had never put Sookie in any real danger. She had in fact only just fought to the near death against Bill in order to protect her, so Sookie reminded herself to give the vampire some slack.

'I should have warned you granted, but Eric told me to watch over you and not to bother you Sookie.'

'Well you've definitely bothered me' Sookie smiled, wiping at the blood on her forehead with the cloth Pam handed her.

'Have you been practising Fae powers Sookie?' Pam asked, one corner of her mouth turning up into a devilishly mischievous smile.

'Well yeah, much good that it did me!'

'Are you kidding? You hit me _hard_ girlfriend. I think you felt the aftershock or something - you seemed to backfire like a gun or something'

'Yeah, I think I could do with some supervised practice to be honest', Sookie acknowledged, deflated.

Suddenly Pam's eyes lit up. 'Are you free tomorrow night? I have to get back to Fangtasia now, but I could come tomorrow sunset and we could spar?'

'That's real kind of you Pam, but I have no idea what I'm doing or what I even can do'

'Honey, don't sweat it, this will be more fun than I've had for decades' Pam laughed, 'Let's see if we can get you to knock Eric's off his socks, then I'm sure he'll be very happy to spar with and supervise you more thoroughly' she winked.

Sookie chuckled, 'It's a date'.

'You bet, Fae'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, and for any consequent inconsistencies. Just trying to get back into this to finish it off. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 10

After her incident with Pam Sookie was exhausted. She had worried whether she'd have enough energy to spar with her vampire friend the following day; Pam was tough, she knew, and using her Fae powers seemed to deplete her energy. She decided to go straight to bed, and she took her shotgun, stake and salt with her, doubting she would ever sleep alone without them again.

And then a creeping smile had broken out over her face, as she allowed herself to think of him, hoping she'd not have to sleep alone for too long. Just two more days. She willed time to move faster. Her breathing grew heavy as she thought of Eric, of what she would like to do to him. Her need for him was growing stronger, despite her attempts to smother it. She still doubted whether she could stay close to him, knowing she would have to keep her newly found ability to read vampires' thoughts, and his particularly clearly at times. Deep down she knew it was only a matter of time. Every day she became more aware that her powers were fighting to become known. What were they fighting? Her body perhaps? Her _human_ body? she questioned.

One thing she knew for sure: the moment a vampire knew there was the slightest chance that she could read their thoughts, she would be either dead, or would be used in such ways she would wish for death for the rest of her life. Sookie had convinced herself that even if he did love her, he could never let such a tool go. Hadn't he already made use of her, by comparison rather tame, ability to read human minds as much as he could? And if Bill hadn't been there to distance them, he no doubt would have used her far more?

All of these thoughts had been pulsating over and over in Sookie's mind since Eric had left. After hearing shadows of his thoughts when he was captured, she had been blown away by his seemingly intense and very real feelings towards her. It had simultaenously frightened her and propelled her towards him. She realised that she had been holding back from him for so long, believing, as Bill had constantly reminded her, that to him she was nothing but a useful puppet; a valuable tool when needed, but other than that a simple plaything.

But when faced with his thoughts, which if anything screamed his longing for her openly, she had melted. Everything holding her back had vanished. With his encouragement she was finally able to let go. She constantly replayed their friendship: seeing him for the first time on his throne in Fangtasia, being drawn to him even then; him rescuing her, whispering closer in her ear, 'trust me', which she had done, against her better judgement, completely. She remembered him tricking her to drink his blood, and it's taste, and the following dreams. She remembered everything, over and over, until she was moaning.

What if his time away from her allowed his bond to her to start to pale? Wasn't the bond designed to lure vampire prey? It wasn't meant to be an equal, reciprocated bond was it? But he certainly seemed bound to her. Was it all a bluff? she asked herself. Had he seen how soppy and loyal she had been with Bill and figured if he convinced her they were in love that she would do his bidding as he wished?

Every time she doubted him, her body fought back to defend him, unable to believe the longing coursing throughout her was anything but real. She tried to convince herself that he was over 1,000 years old, that she could never trust her feelings and instincts around him - that he could trick her, easily, if he so wished. But then she would argue with herself. She had heard him, had felt him.

And then, finally, as her eyes forced themselves shut she had simply given in. When she was tired and worn out she no longer cared, or questioned his intentions. She simply longed for him, and had to have him, in any way she could.

As she fell into unconsciousness she began to run, fast, through a desert.

_She knew she was running to him, knowing that he needed her. She was aching all over, but her legs refused to stop or slow. She knew he would be there, wherever it was she was going. _

_As she sped through the desert she flew past her own house, and saw an image of herself there on the porch, with iced lemonade, laughing. _

_She ran passed her brother, who was shaking his head and swigging from his beer bottle. _

_She ran passed Terra, who was in her car, waving. _

_And then she saw a beautiful white glowing light in the distance, and she knew he was there. She ran faster, sweating hard. Her whole body now soaked. _

_She finally reached the light, floating just above a deep whole in the ground. She ran right up to the edge of the pit and looked down. And there he was. _

_Dead. _

_Sookie's breath caught in her chest. This couldn't be happening. She refused to believe he could be gone, that he could leave her. As she felt her body naturally sway closer over the edge, willing to be closer to his body, a hard gust of wind pushed at her, as if pushing her away from the pit. But she fought it. And jumped._

The sun was about to rise and Eric headed to his light tight room to sleep for the day, though 'sleep' was really a euphemism for death. A vampire lay dead throughout daylight hours. It was in daylight that they were at their most weak. Once 'asleep' little could wake them until the sun set, depending on the age and strength of the vampire in question. Older vampires could last longer, fighting the bleeds as best they could, but it required immense strength and stamina to withstand the sun.

Eric reflected that it was only now during his daily death that he was able to not think of Sookie. His increasing feelings for the human-Fae woman, though irresistible, were frustrating and irksome too. For the first time in 1,000 years Eric was spending the majority of his time thinking of one other being, and wanting just that one other being. In all this time he had been content alone. He had Pam of course, but he was her maker and her loyalty to him was unquestionable. Sookie, on the other hand could leave at will.

He knew, just as he had told Bill, that he simply wanted Sookie - that was the best way to explain whatever was going on. But deep down he was afraid that he needed her too, which was a very unwelcome feeling. Then the sun rose and he died.

_And then all he could feel was the pain._

_He was burning. He must be covered with silver. He couldn't move his body. His body is dead. His mind is writhing inside it, somehow alert. _

_Something is very wrong. _

_His skin is searing hot. Bill must have escaped. How?_

_And then something falls from above onto him. It is wet and cool and heavenly, and his arms instantly wrap around it. _

_Can it be her? Eric asks himself. _

_But he knows it is. He would always know. And she's different. She's desperate for him. And he can't hold back any longer._

_Sookie lands on Eric and something inside her roars to life. Her Fae is let loose. And it wants Eric, and will not wait._

_There is no holding back. She must have him._

_Sookie wraps her body around him, anyway she can, pulling at him to be closer._

_To let him know she means business she pulls at his neck and bites down, hard. Eric moans aloud. Gaining confidence, he cups her arse and starts fluttering his fingers over her wet core from behind. Sookie screams and pushes herself into his fingers and arm, whilst pushing her hips into him. _

_She looks into his eyes, begging him to recognise her and to give in, despite her new strength and hunger for him. _

_Wait? She's biting me? _

_But there's no time to think. She's here and he cannot stop. He cannot reason. He attempts to but she looks at him and his knows it's her. And instead of holding back he lets his vampire out, and he is all desire. _

_Longing to please her, he begs, 'Tell me what you want?' _

_She leans into him and breathes 'everthing Eric'._

_And he is gone. One hand is touching her dripping folds. The other has her by the back of the neck hard. But she wants more._

_She fingers his fangs and his eyes roll in his head, as he becomes aware of both his hungers. _

_And suddenly she is on top, pushing herself onto him, gripping him. He cannot think, but arches himself into her and she pushed down. _

_Sookie slows and takes his wrist to his mouth and pushes it into his fangs, piercing his skin. She licks her lips as two small pools of blood form. She pushes his arm down on the pillow above his head, and bends down whispering in his ear, her neck millimeters away from his mouth, 'I want everything.' She moves down to lap at his wrist and then moans 'I am yours Eric, taste me, please' . And she sucks at him and pushes down onto him, and he bites._

Eric wakes panting. Jumping out of the hotel bed, still in the light tight room. How can this be happening? He can find no explanation, but he knows that vampires do not dream. And that he has never woken so strong and satisfied. The last he can remember he was sucking at Sookie's neck, drinking her in, and coming inside her, she had been moaning - had it been in pain? All he could think was if he was so full, was Sookie lying drained in Bon Temps? He choked at the thought of hurting her, and within a split second was out of the hotel.

Sookie woke sweaty and elated. Was it really a dream? she asked herself. Although she was a little anxious, she couldn't deny that she was thoroughly invigorated and had more energy than she she had had for days. She figured that her body had finally fought off whatever had been causing her to feel weak, and her rather vivid dream had had just topped it off. She jumped out of bed, ready to spend a day in the sun before her sparring session with Pam that evening.

_8 hours later_

Sookie's skin was glowing from the warm rays her body had drawn within her. She realised that she had been far more aware of her own physicality ever since she had managed to free Eric. And it seemed to exist beyond her body too. As she became excited she felt the air around her buzzing; part of her was escaping and free. She breathes in deep and lets out a long sigh.

'Do not think about Eric Sookie,' she warned herself, 'concentrate on your powers. You have to learn to control them, god knows I could do with some control over something in my life' she mused.

And then the wind blew over Sookie, slowly, almost lovingly. And she felt it. It was ... soothing her? Even though everything she had been taught to believed defied what she was thinking, she was certain of it. Something was calling to her, smothering her, urging to recognise it and herself. And as Sookie closed her eyes to concentrate, her lips parted and a breath she hadn't known she had been holding in suddenly let out, gasping, a word that had been whispered in her ear: 'Fae'. Sookie didn't recognise the voice or power coming from her; but she liked it. Alot.

'What in the world is happening to me?, she asked the air around her.

And she was answered by another gust of wind, stronger now, and warmer. And she thought, 'I am Fae', and closed her eyes again, breathing in everything her heightened senses could.

Suddenly Sookie whipped around, feeling a mind approaching - one that she knew.

'Are you ready partner?' she asked, with a cocky smile as she caught Pam off guard.

Pam, who had been planning on surprising Sookie, looked genuinely shocked. Pam was quick and silent, and she stared at her Fae friend, studying her again as if for the first time. As if she were now something to be wary of; a friend as always still, but a more powerful one.

Pam, relishing in her maker's mate's emerging power, smiled brightly.

'I'm thinking I oughta be, for my own good'.

Sookie returned the vampire's smile, feeling her own strength coursing through her.

'Ready to play?'

'I am' Sookie replied, taking a confident step forward to confirm her words.

'Right. Well, I don't want to mess you up too bad and piss Eric off so we'll start slow. Let's work on defence first. Since your ability to detect approaching targets seems to have miraculously improved overnight I think we should test that a bit.'

'Okay,' replied Sookie, nodding eagerly, already enjoying herself.

'Now, darling. I'm going to have to blindfold you ... It's not quite the circumstance I would have hoped for, but it might be just as fun', she chuckled.

Sookie raised one eyebrow and smirked, 'It'll be my first time ... being blindfolded'

'Well I'm honoured honey'.

Pam sped around Sookie and when Sookie looked to the ground she saw that a thin circle had been marked all around her.

Pam pulled out a small black satin scarf from her hair and walked behind her friend, pulling it gently but firm over her eyes and securing it behind her head.

She whispered, 'I'm going to disappear for a few moments Sookie, and I'll approach from a different direction. You're job is to sense where I am, turn to face me and call out before I reach the circle.'

But before Sookie had a chance to agree Pam had sped away, and she was left standing alone, blindfolded.

She waited, calming herself so that her breathing was as soft and silent as possible. She closed her eyes to concentrate.

And then she heard it. Him. Just before he knocked her to the ground.


End file.
